The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree, which has the denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burpeachthreexe2x80x99. The xe2x80x98Burpeachthreexe2x80x99 Peach produces an exceptionally high quality, clingstone peach which matures in the late season. Another unique aspect of the xe2x80x98Burpeachthreexe2x80x99 is that it yields a firm peach that exhibits very high eating quality as compared with other peach tree varieties which mature at approximately the same time.
The present peach tree variety was the result of an ongoing program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end, we make both controlled and hybrid crosses each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burpeachthreexe2x80x99 was originated by the inventors in 1993, and chosen from among a population of seedlings which were initially derived from a controlled cross of the peach tree xe2x80x98Autumn Ladyxe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,398), which was used as the seed parent, and the xe2x80x98Summer Ladyxe2x80x99 peach tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,865), which was used as the seed pollen parent. The resulting seed from this controlled cross were planted in the spring of 1994. The new variety was selected from among the seedlings growing in the experimental orchards of the Assignee, which is located near the city of Fowler, Calif., County of Fresno, in the central portion of the San Joaquin Valley of Calif. The xe2x80x98Burpeachthreexe2x80x99 was marked for subsequent observation and noted as having exceptional characteristics. It was subsequently evaluated during the 1995-1999 fruiting seasons. After the 1995 season, xe2x80x98Burpeachthreexe2x80x99 was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Scionwood from the original seedling of the peach tree xe2x80x98Burpeachthreexe2x80x99 was subsequently grafted onto two different and existing xe2x80x98Nemaredxe2x80x99 (non-patented) peach rootstocks in 1996 in the evaluation plot on The Burchell Nursery""s experimental farm previously described. Fruit from the resulting propagation has been evaluated for the 1997-2000 fruiting seasons. The age at observation was between 2 and 4 years. This evaluation clearly demonstrated that the repropagated trees are true to the characteristics of the original seedling in all observable aspects.
The xe2x80x98Burpeachthreexe2x80x99 peach tree is characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which ripens in late season; is very high in quality; very firm; and has an attractive exterior coloration. In this regard, the present variety of peach tree bears clingstone fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 30 to September 5. This is approximately the same harvest date as the common commercial freestone peach variety xe2x80x98Fairtimexe2x80x99. Further, the present variety distinguishes itself from the xe2x80x98Fairtimexe2x80x99 Peach Tree by producing fruit which have a high exterior coloration, exceptional firmmess, a clingstone trait and extremely flavorful flesh quality.